


Однострочники 18.22 Новая машина Джареда

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Отчаявшись дождаться, когда ж закончится сериал, и им отдадут импалу, или когда ж сценаристы соизволят и Сэму дать порулить, Джаред покупает себе собственную импалу





	Однострочники 18.22 Новая машина Джареда

В первую секунду Дженсен подумал, что это ограбление. Чёрная хищная тачка, скрежеща, выскочила из переулка и на полных газах стартанула на него. Удирать было некуда. Дженсен сгруппировался, прижал к груди свой драгоценный пакет и приготовился прыгать. Он как-то общался с копом, выполнившим вживую подобный трюк, и знал - будет больно. Но он выживет, и надо будет ещё драться за пакет.

Ослеплённый фарами, он боялся пропустить момент, когда надо подпрыгнуть и попытаться прокатиться по капоту. Рёбрам и заднице светит пиздец, но остаётся шанс сберечь лицо и сокровище. Чертовски обидно, но надо было раньше думать, когда сбегал от группы в город.

Под резкий визг тормозов Дженсен отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и рухнул на замершую машину. Бронебойная классика, такой все кости переломаешь - пара царапин на краске останется. Оглушённого, его поддёрнули за воротник и затрясли, оглушая ором. Дженсен ухватился покрепче за пакет и на удачу ткнул кулаком в живот. Сразу всё стихло. В неверном свете фонарей нарисовался Джаред, которого не могло сейчас быть в Ванкувере. А задницу обжигал раскалённый капот Детки, которую нельзя было вытащить с площадки.

Джаред продышался и зашипел:

\- Стоило на неделю отлучиться, пошёл приключения искать, чёртов кобель?!

Дженсен в который раз удивился, как из первосезонного солнышка вырос такой бычара, вытащил из-за полы куртки пакет, оттуда - коллекционного Тедди, вручил его ошалевшему любовнику.

\- С днём рождения, Джей.

Он вывернулся из рук, скользнул на водительское и сдал назад, стряхивая приставшего ревнивца.

\- Джен, это моя машина! - орал Падалеки вслед.

\- С площадки заберёшь, не облезешь.

Не жалея шин, с пробуксовкой, Дженсен рванул домой. Пусть проветрится, Отелло. И хорошо, что Импалу купил, не надо заново привыкать к машине.


End file.
